


The Secret Demigod

by RowenaHermioneRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Challenge: Soulmate!au, Challenger: TheLestrangeMistress, Demigod Hermione Granger, Demigod Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger is the Heiress of Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw/pseuds/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw
Summary: "You are a witch, Miss Ravenclaw."This statement flipped Hermione Ravenclaw's world upside down. Found on the steps of the Big House by Chiron when she was a baby, she knew nothing of her mother, only her father, Zeus. She grew up in Camp Half-blood, living a perfectly normal half-blood life until the day Minerva McGonagall came to inform her of her magic.Soon, she's embarking on the Hogwarts Express as Hermione Granger, but what she doesn't know is that she's not only starting a school, she's starting a whole new adventure.Add in a pair of trouble-attracting boys, a forbidden corridor, a Cerberus, and a soulmate - and there's trouble.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's Challenge Fics





	The Secret Demigod

Rowena Ravenclaw looked up into the dark night, and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She glanced down at the child in her arms, wrapped snugly in a blue and bronze blanket, with the crest of the House of Ravenclaw emblazoned on it.

Hermione Rhea Ravenclaw. That was the name Rowena had chosen for her child. Hermione, for the Roman goddess of harmony, because that was what Rowena hoped that her child would bring. Rhea, for her love's mother.

_Rowena frowned, and tapped her wand thoughtfully on the table, where an innocent-looking jewel lay. She had riddled it with charms and curses and spells, and everything else that she could think of._

_Perhaps 'revelare' would work. It translated to 'reveal', after all._

_Rowena was creating a charm, a charm that would reveal all spells cast - no matter when they had been - on an object. It would be dead useful, especially as Godric had the idea to prank her by charming her robes. Ugh._

_"Reve -" she started, but then there was a bang, and Godric's voice hollered, "Helga! Stop it!"_

_"Larie!" Damn. She had gotten the pronunciation wrong, but by then she had already flicked her wand, in a perfect, precise move._

_There was an almighty bang, definitely louder than the one which had distracted her. Rowena flew backwards into the walls; luckily, she had warded the room well, so she simply felt like she was sinking into the pillows in her bed._

_After what seemed like forever, Rowena stood up. The dust and mist emitting from the table was clearing out now._

_On the table stood a man, with red hair and blue eyes. In his hand, he held a piece of metal shaped like a lightning bolt - no, a real lightning bolt, glowing with power._

_"Who are you?" she asked, backing away._

_"I am Zeus."_

Zeus, God of the Skies, youngest son of Kronos and Rhea, King of Olympus. The father of her child, of her Hermione.

There was a swishing sound, and her friend Salazar Slytherin was striding towards her, wand in hand, looking uncharacteristically gentle. "It's time, Rowena." he said, his deep baritone echoing eerily in Rowena's ears.

Rowena nodded, then hesitated. She removed the blue and bronze bow from her back, and made sure Hermione's hand was firmly clenched around it. She folded her child's little fingers over the quiver full of arrows, too, and a couple other weapons: a dagger and a sword, half goblin-made, half Celestial Bronze. She was quite sure that you weren't supposed to give potentially fatal weapons for children, but Hermione was a half-blood, a demigod, so normal rules kind of went out of the window for her.

They walked into the Forbidden Forest, Rowena holding Hermione more tightly still. Finally, they arrived at an elaborately drawn ritual circle, the light of the full moon shining on it.

Salazar gestured to her, and Rowena slowly placed Hermione in the middle of the ritual circle. Then, as the brightly glowing full moon shone and the stars twinkled, they began to chant, over and over again.

There was a flash of white light, and Hermione Rhea Ravenclaw disappeared.

* * *

Chiron galloped back to the Big House, privately wondering why in Zeus's name Aria McDougal even attended archery classes. As a daughter of Apollo, she was already blessed with the gift of archery. But years in the field had made her even better, and he doubted anyone - even her father - could beat her.

He froze, and stared at the steps of the Big House.

There was a blanket, wrapped around something. A blue and bronze bow, a quiver, a dagger, and a sword were sticking out out it, the tips shining in the sunlight.

He blinked, blinked again, and focused.

The baby, the blanket, and the assorted weapons a baby really shouldn't have were still there.

Aria McDougal walked up to him at that moment, opened her mouth to say something, and apparently noticed the baby. Her mouth fell open, and she turned to him. "What?" she asked.

Chiron sighed. "I don't know. I just found it."

Aria scowled at him, then cautiously approached the baby. 

The child didn't move.

Seeing this as a sign of encouragement, Aria picked up the child, shoved the door of the Big House, and that was how Hermione Rhea Ravenclaw came to live at Camp Half-blood.

* * *

Hermione panted, dodged another arrow, leaped up, nocked an arrow in her bow, shot, heard a shout of pain, leaped over a body, flattened herself on the ground to avoid a sudden spear attack, turned around, drew her sword, slammed her surprised to-be attacker with the butt of her weapon, turned back around, and grinned. The triumphant smile fell off her face as she lurched forwards. She didn't even look at her ambusher, simply nocked an arrow in her now-drawn bow, turned around, aimed, and released it.

The Ares camper fell to the ground.

Hermione smirked, turned back around, and sprinted for the flag - quickly. 

"OUCH!"

She yelled in pain as the sharp tip of a spear collided with her side, strong enough to hurt, but weak enough not to be fatal. The attacker stabbed her again, and she felt the blood slowly drain out of her body.

And then lightning arched down, and there was a scream of shock, anger and fear, then silence.

Hermione ignored it, and ran over to the flag, oblivious to the shocked stares around her. She caught it and grinned, holding it up as she turned around.

Her smile faltered as she noticed all of the kneeling campers, some clearly in reluctance.

Slowly, hesitantly she turned her head up, to see a hologram, floating above her, clearly visible to everyone.

The Mark of Zeus.

She, Hermione Rhea Ravenclaw, was a daughter of Zeus.

She felt like jumping in joy. She didn't know anything, not even the tiniest bit about her parents, except that her mother's last name was Ravenclaw, and that her family colors were blue and bronze.

But then fear started to creep up her spine.

Zeus had broken the pact the Big Three had bound themselves too, after the World War II. 

She wasn't supposed to exist.

She was supposed to be dead.

And then one thing became clear to her: she was in danger, more danger than she had ever been in before, just because of this.


End file.
